Love Times
by GinMado
Summary: One-shots on Madoka and other characters from Beyblade. Read on and enjoy! Chapter 14: MadokaXJulian.
1. MadokaXKyoya

**MadokaxKyoya**

"It's to the left." Gingka pointed.

"No, we have to go right." Benkei stated.

Gingka, Madoka, Kyoya, Benkei and Kenta were lost in the forest. They were on their way to Koma Village. Right now, they were figuring out where to go.

"I think we should scatter up." Kenta suggested.

"But that way we'll get lost." Benkei pointed out.

Suddenly, beyblades came attacking in from everywhere. The gang screamed and ran. They tried their best to get away from the attacking beyblades. After running miles, they figured out that they had just been separated. Gingka, Benkei and Kenta were together while Madoka and Kyoya were with each other. Kyoya was as usual ignorant and rude. He was pretty mad about being separated from the gang. He didn't speak to Madoka even once. Madoka tried talking to him but his answer was only a nod. Meanwhile Gingka, Benkei and Kenta were tired of all the walking, so they started battling to get their attention diverted. They had completely forgotten about Kyoya and Madoka.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. "Pegasus star booster attack!"

"Sagittario, flame claw." Kenta shouted back.

There was a loud explosion between the two beyblades. When the smoke cleared, Pegasus was the only one still spinning while Sagittario was lying motionless on the ground.

"Hah, I win!" Gingka cheered as he caught his bey in his hand.

"I wonder what Kyoya and Madoka are doing." Benkei said, worried.

"Yeah, I just hope they're safe." Kenta added.

"You think we should look for them?" Gingka asked.

"I think we should." Benkei replied.

**-With Madoka and Kyoya-**

"RUN!" Madoka shouted as she and Kyoya began to run, after a huge Bear chased them into the woods.

"Ahh." Kyoya panted as he tripped over a rock.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" Madoka asked as she knelt down on one knee, placing a hand on his shoulder to see if Kyoya was fine.

"I think I sprained my ankle." Kyoya sighed in pain.

"Let me take a look at it." Madoka said.

"No! I'm fine." Kyoya said in an arrogant manner. This time Madoka ignored his behavior and took out a bandage from her bag. She was about to wrap it around his ankle when he pushed it away. This only caused him to shout in pain. He knew he couldn't handle it anymore so he let Madoka wrap the bandage. Madoka carefully caressed his foot and wrapped the bandage around the swollen wounds. Kyoya carefully watched her and didn't know why a blush escaped his cheeks. He quickly turned his head away before Madoka could notice anything.

"There. Does that feel better?" Madoka asked as she stood up.

"Yeah. Thanks!" Kyoya blushed again, but thankfully, Madoka didn't notice it.

Madoka was a little startled at the sudden reaction of Kyoya. She stood up and held out a helping hand for Kyoya. Surprisingly, he took it and carefully stood up. The sore on his foot was still painful. He couldn't walk properly so he limped for the rest of the walk, though Madoka supported him every time there was a risk of falling.

After hours of walking, Kyoya and Madoka decided to take a little break. They took refuge under a huge tree that provided them shade. Kyoya's wounds were now healing and he felt a lot better. All of a sudden, it started to rain. Madoka found a small cave in which they could stay while it was raining. She had some snacks in her bag pack. She offered a pack of chips to Kyoya which he took.

"Thank you!" Kyoya thanked. Madoka smiled. She liked making others happy.

Madoka and Kyoya were having a nice time eating and watching the rain fall. Although they didn't talk much, but they enjoyed the time, until a mysterious blader appeared out of nowhere and attacked the duo. He launched his Beyblade towards Madoka. She was unaware of the fact that she is being attacked by a mysterious blader. As she saw the Beyblade coming towards her, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she found Kyoya very near to her and in mere seconds he panted and fell on her. Madoka moaned in pain but ignored it.

"Kyoya!?" Madoka shouted. Before she could scold the heartless blader, he had already left.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" Madoka asked, concerned.

"That's the least I could do for you."Kyoya said before he fainted.

"Kyoya… No…" Madoka screamed.

She laid him down on the soft ground. It had started raining in the forest. They had nowhere to go. Madoka tried her best to wake Kyoya up but there was no answer. She had given up hope and started to cry. Her teardrops fell on Kyoya's face making him blink his eyes.

"M-Madoka?" Kyoya moaned.

"Kyoya! You're okay. I'm so glad to see you awake I wonder that blader was, I so wish I could take revenge from him." Madoka cried. She hugged Kyoya but soon let him go as she thought he might get angry over it. But Kyoya had completely changed. The moment Madoka let go of him, he held her arm and pulled her towards himself embracing her in a warm hug. Madoka felt much better now. She felt safe in Kyoya's arm. She hadn't felt this way before. To her, this was an important moment. She felt her heart beat louder and louder as Kyoya kept on bringing her in closer and closer when suddenly their lips brushed together. Kyoya held Madoka from the back and passionately kissed her. At first, Madoka blushed furiously but then she kissed him back. They didn't want to break apart but had to. The lack of air made them pant.

"I love you Kyoya!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Likewise." Kyoya smirked.

"You think we should head back to the others?" Madoka asked.

"Staying here with you is way better than joining those rascals. But yes, I think we should." Kyoya mentioned, his head facing the ground. Madoka chuckled.

"I think I've found my true affection." Madoka winked, as Kyoya and Madoka walked hand in hand, to find the others.


	2. GingkaXMadoka

**GingkaXMadoka**

**Only if I could save her…**

The Beyblade tournament had started again. Gingka and the others were at the stadium, battling out the bladers and making their way to the finals, while Tsubasa was heading towards the Bey Pit to get his Beyblade fixed. Madoka was still at the Bey Pit as she had several beys to fix.

"Madoka, I…" Tsubasa cut off in mid-sentence at the sight he saw. There was no one in the basement except for Madoka who was lying on the ground totally unconscious. Tsubasa made his way towards her and shook her a little.

"Madoka, wake up."

She didn't even move. Tsubasa then picked her up bridal style and made his way to the nearest hospital. The doctors claimed that her condition was way too critical and admitted her to the ICU.

Madoka laid their still. The oxygen mask wrapped around her mouth. When she gained consciousness, the doctors let Tsubasa in.

"Madoka, what happened to you**?"** Tsubasa asked worried.

"G-Gingka…" was all Madoka said. Tsubasa understood that she wants to meet him. He stood up and made his way towards the stadium to get Gingka.

Gingka was having an intense battle with Tobio, the Capricorn wielder. This was the match that would make his way towards the final. There was some excitement going on in his mind about what he had planned for after the match. He had planned a lot of stuff to do after he wins the tournament.

"Go Pegasus!"Gingka shouted.

"Gingka…" A familiar voice from behind interrupted his upcoming special move. All eyes went on the shadowed figure.

"Gingka… Its Madoka… She's… In the… Hospital." Tsubasa said, panting heavily as he had rushed to the stadium and was out of breath.

Turning his attention towards Tsubasa, Gingka caught Pegasus in his hands and walked towards him.

"What happened to Madoka?" he asked, worry clearly evident in his eyes.

"I don't know. I went to the Bey Pit to get my bey fixed and found her lying on the floor, motionless. I took her to the hospital. The doctors claimed that… her condition is critical and shifted her to the ICU." Tsubasa explained.

"The ICU?" Gingka cried.

"Yes and when she gained consciousness all she said was… your name."

Small tears appeared in Gingka's eyes upon hearing what Tsubasa had said.

"Take me to the hospital." Gingka pleaded. Tsubasa took Gingka's hand and ran to the hospital. As they reached the hospital, Gingka asked the doctors where Madoka was and rushed to the ICU.

"What happened to you Madoka? I was in the middle of the battle when Tsubasa informed me about your condition so I rushed to this hospital." Gingka said while caressing her hand.

"G-Gingka… I'll miss you-"Madoka said weakly. "T-Thanks for being a good friend."

"MADOKA! No. You can't just leave me like that. I won't let you leave me." Gingka cried, tears forming in his eyes.

Madoka reached for Gingka's eyes and rubbed off the tears off his face with her shaky hands.

"You know what Madoka…" Gingka sobbed, taking her hands in his. "I had planned that when I win the tournament; I will go to the Bey Pit with a bouquet of flowers and will ask you out, because… because I love you Madoka!"

"I-I love you too Gingka. I've always had. You mean the world to me and it will be extremely painful to lose you." Madoka exclaimed.

"What do you mean Madoka? You're not going anywhere and neither am I." Gingka ensured.

Just then, Madoka took a deep breath and drifted off to sleep or maybe…

"Doctor! Doctor!" Gingka called out, on seeing Madoka closing her eyes.

The doctor came in and asked Gingka to leave the room but he refused.

"Please Sir; you have to leave the room for now. She's still alive and maybe we can do something to save her." The doctor informed.

"What do you mean by 'maybe'? You have to save her at any cost."Gingka cried.

"We'll try." The doctor said while pushing Gingka out of the room.

Gingka was sitting outside the ICU sobbing lightly with Tsubasa trying to comfort him.

"She'll be fine Gingka." Tsubasa said, not really knowing what would happen next.

**-In the room-**

Madoka had once again gained consciousness and tried to get up from the bed.

"What are you doing Ma'am? You need to rest." The doctor exclaimed.

"I-I need to see h-him." Madoka said as she stood up from the bed but had a fear of falling.

"Ma'am you can't. I'll call him inside the room but you can't leave."

"No, don't call him in. Please let me see him for one last time."

These words made the doctor remain silent. He knew that there was less hope about her being safe. No one could say anything about what fate had decided for her.

Limping slightly, Madoka made her way out of the ICU to see Gingka once again. She wanted to stay with him for the rest of her life but guess fate wasn't in her favour. As she went out of the room she noticed Gingka crying with his gloved hands cupped up on his face and Tsubasa trying to console him.

"Gingka-" Madoka said weakly while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Madoka, what are you doing here? You should be in bed." Gingka stated while getting up from his seat.

The moment he got up, Madoka cupped up his collar and brought him close to her. When their faces were merely centimeters apart, she kissed him passionately. It took some time for Gingka to understand what was going on but then he kissed her back. Everyone in the hospital was staring at them with eyes open wide. Even Tsubasa was shocked at the sight even though he was aware of the fact about Gingka liking Madoka. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds but then they broke away for air. More like Madoka broke away.

"I love you Gingka." Madoka said before fainting away. She swayed a little and then fell into Gingka's arms.

"Madoka, no. No… NO!" Gingka's screams were heard in the whole hospital. "Doctor, please look at her."

"I'm afraid to say this, but I'm sorry Sir, she's not with us anymore." The doctor declared.

Pain was the only thing seen in Gingka's eyes. He wanted to scream. Scream his heart out but at the same time, he cherished the moment he shared with his love minutes ago.

But there was one thing in his mind that he would think of whenever he remembers her, _'If only I could save her…'_


	3. MadokaXTsubasa

**MadokaXTsubasa**

**A bit of GinMado too.**

**Enjoy. X**

**Thoughts**

"It has been seven years Madoka. He… will not return and you know that." Tsubasa said while placing a hand on Madoka's shoulder.

"Yeah Tsubasa. But… you know I can't forget him." Madoka replied.

"I know you can't. None of us can but we have to move on. 'You' have to move on."

"How can I move on? You know I loved him for who he was."

" .GONE!" Tsubasa shouted. "And he will not return, Madoka. If he had really loved you, he would've contacted you; he would've shown some signs of being alive. Plus, he never even confessed to you. Did he? He never even told you whether he loves you or not."

These words brought tears to Madoka's eyes. She had never thought about this. She had never thought whether Gingka loved her or not. She had never thought whether Gingka shared the same feelings as she did. This was to be left unanswered as they had no clue about where Gingka was. He had left Japan seven years ago and was nowhere to be found. News flooded the newspapers that _'Gingka Hagane is nowhere to be found. Or, the legendary blader had gone missing.'_ Some predicted maybe he is dead. While some, like Madoka hoped that he would show up some day. But there were no signs of him. He had gone completely missing.

After giving it a lot if thought, Madoka finally spoke up. "Y-you're right Tsubasa. He really is gone. And he n-never even admitted whether he loved me or not. And what if he doesn't think the way I do." Madoka said between sobs.

"I don't mean to break your heart Madoka. It's just that this is the bitter truth."

After a moment of silence Tsubasa said, "So, how about coffee at the new café?"

"Hun? Oh, sure!" Madoka answered after giving it a little thought.

Madoka and Tsubasa made their way to the new café that recently opened near the WBBA headquarters. This was the first time Madoka had been asked out by someone. Gingka was an extremely non-romantic guy. She never would've expected this from him. But Tsubasa… he was different. Describing him as a typical romantic guy won't be wrong when it comes to dealing with someone he loved. He cared about everyone, especially Madoka.

It was true that Tsubasa has had a long time crush on Madoka but never admitted it realizing the fact that she liked Gingka. But some day he had to tell her. And now that Gingka wasn't here anymore, so this was the golden chance for him to propose her.

"Madoka…" Tsubasa said as he bent down on one knee. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Who needs Gingka when I have you." She winked.

Tsubasa smiled and stood up carrying a chair for Madoka to sit down. But deep down in her heart, Madoka still had some hope that he will return _one day_…

**Okay, so this one was short. Anyways, love it or hate it, please review it.**

**Any suggestions for one-shots? Pairing up Madoka with someone else? Please let me know in your reviews.**

**And the next one-shot is MadokaXRyuga, for Z.A-1012.**


	4. MadokaXRyuga

**MadokaXRyuga**

**She didn't know**

_Lost_… they were completely lost.

Gingka, along with Madoka, Kenta and Benkei was on his way to find the mysterious blader who had showed up in Metal Bey City and had defeated hundreds of bladers. Unfortunately for them, they weren't in town that day, so they didn't get to battle him. And now, they were searching for him. The only place left to search was the woods. And after a small explosion the gang got separated.

Gingka, Kenta and Benkei were together while Madoka was all on her own. She didn't really know what to do as she was kind of dependent on the boys. She didn't know what she will do by herself in this spooky forest.

"Guys, I'm worried about Madoka." Kenta said, worried.

"Yeah. We should look for her!" Gingka exclaimed.

-With Madoka-

"What am I going to do? Its getting dark here and there is no sign of Gingka and the others." Madoka thought while rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

Madoka didn't know but she didn't feel good. She was hungry, cold and tensed at the same time. But what took over her mind the most was fear. She feared whether she would survive or not. In this wilderness, anything could happen. Suddenly, the sight before her went blur, she felt dizzy and after swaying a little, she fell to the ground with a hard impact.

Blackout.

Blackness surrounded Madoka's sight. But then, she opened her eyes slowly revealing orange-red flames. It wasn't actual fire. It was fire lit up on pieces of wood by _someone_…

Madoka didn't know how she got there but it was a warm sight. Someone had lit up fire to keep her warm. Also, her head rested on huge leaves that gave her a comforting resting place.

"So… You're awake." A bit harsh, yet a very familiar voice spoke.

Madoka couldn't quite figure out to whom that voice belonged to. So, she turned her head and sat up to see who it was. The image was a bit blur at the start but when her eyes focused on the tall figure standing in front of her, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was none other than… _Ryuga_!

This was big shock for Madoka. A shock that she couldn't absorb too quickly. She didn't know that Ryuga could be this kind. It took Madoka some time to still look at the shadowed figure and confirm that it really was Ryuga.

"Ryuga?!" Madoka called out, still in shock.

"I see you're awake now. I found you lying on the ground. You were unconscious, so I lit up some fire around you, so that you stay comfortable. And I arranged these leaves around your head." Ryuga replied, in his usual harsh voice. But this didn't seem harsh. It was only the voice that was rough, but his attitude was warm, warmer than ever. This was the first time Madoka had seen him this way.

_Maybe he does have a lighter side in him._ Madoka thought.

"I appreciate it. Thanks Ryuga!" Madoka said with a smile on her beautiful face.

Watching her smile, Ryuga blushed. He didn't know why but he was falling for her. Although he had only met her alone for the first time but he felt something special that he had never felt before. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't control his blush. Although the blush was hidden by the darkness and Madoka didn't notice it but he wanted this feeling to go away. It would be quite weird to hear that, _a fearsome blader falls in love with a mechanic_.

_But what's wrong in it?_ Ryuga thought, a smirk appearing on his face. _Everyone falls in love once in a lifetime. I know I'm rude and ruthless but this doesn't mean that I don't have a heart_…

Sitting right beside her, Ryuga spoke up. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better. Thanks!"

"So, Madoka… Have you ever fallen in love with someone?" Ryuga asked like it was nothing.

"Huh? W-what do you mean Ryuga?" Madoka hesitated.

"It's okay Madoka. It's natural. I think that I've fallen in love with this girl who is an amazing bey mechanic. She helps everyone in trouble and is beautiful inside out. And… she is sitting here right beside me."

Ryuga's words were a second big shock to Madoka. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, if this is the case then I might say that… I love you too, Ryuga. After all, you saved me. If it wasn't for you, I would've been dead by now." Madoka said with a growing smile on her face. She pecked Ryuga on the cheek which made him blush even harder.

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think guys? I am not really a MadokaXRyuga fan, so this was a bit hard for me to write. Anyways, I tried. Not my best, but…**

**Leave your reviews and suggestions. Plus, I am open to suggestions regarding one-shots. Any pairing you want. But I don't do OC's. Leave all your comments in your reviews. And I appreciate the previous reviews.**

**-Have a good day! X**


	5. MadokaXHyoma

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews earlier. A guest requested for this update so here it is.**

**MadokaXHyoma**

**An unexpected confession**

Hyoma was busy writing invites for his friends. He was throwing a huge party for his close friends. But there was a particular reason to why he was throwing this party.

-At the Bey-Pit-

"Thanks!" Madoka thanked the postman as he handed her the invite.

"Guys, it's from Hyoma. He is throwing a party at Koma Village. And we're all invited. That includes Gingka, Benkei, Kenta and me."

"Cool. We're going to Koma! But it's weird how he invited us all at such a short notice. It's not like him you know." Gingka stated.

"Oh come on Gingka. At least we're invited, and it'll be fun." Kenta declared.

"Yeah and there will be a lot of food and burgers." Benkei said while everyone chuckled.

"Okay guys. I have to get dressed. We have to leave at four. The party's in the evening." Madoka said as she went upstairs to change.

-At four pm-

Madoka walked down the stairs. She was wearing a knee length baby pink dress with pink high heels. Her hair was loose and she wore a headband instead of her goggles.

"Wow Madoka! You look beautiful." Gingka, Kenta and Benkei complimented.

"Thanks guys." Madoka blushed.

"So should we get going now?"

"Yup, the train is waiting. Let's move on."

The journey to Koma seemed quite short because everyone was having so much fun. Gingka and Benkei made everyone laugh because of their jokes while Kenta and Madoka enjoyed them. Tsubasa and Kyoya, who were invited too, sat quietly in one corner eyeing the clowns with disdain.

After reaching Koma, they made their way to Hyoma's hut. It looked quite different. There were Bar-B-Q stands outside. The house was also decorated nicely.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you made it." Hyoma shouted while waving towards his friends.

"Hi buddy. It's so good to see you." Gingka exclaimed while shaking hands with his friend.

Hyoma shook hands with everyone. But when he came to shook hands with Madoka…

"Hi Madoka. You look gorgeous. I'm so glad you came. This party would've been no fun without you." Hyoma stated, whispering the last line.

"Thanks Hyoma. I'm glad you invited us. I am looking forward to an amazing night." Madoka said. Little did she know that this night would actually turn into an amazing one.

"So, should we move on with the food?" Hyoma asked.

"Yay. I'm starving." Gingka and Benkei cheered.

"The food is delicious! Who made it Hyoma?" Kenta asked while chewing on his food.

"I hired a cook for the party. He made the food and left."

"Alright guys! Now it's time to have some fun. Why don't we play hide and seek?" Hyoma smiled.

"Hide and seek?" Everyone said in unison.

"Are you kidding me Hyoma, we're not in kindergarten that we play hide and seek." Tsubasa pointed out.

"Yeah. We're not kids anymore." Kyoya cried.

"Calm down guys. It's just that I miss the old days. I miss playing with Gingka and my friends. I just wanted to revive my old memories, but if you guys don't want to play, then it's okay." Hyoma said in fake tears.

"It's okay Hyoma. We'll play with you." Madoka said.

"Yes Hyoma. We will. After all you threw a party for us. This is the least we could do." Gingka stated.

"Thanks guys!"

"Okay, so who's up for seeking first?"

"Me!" Kenta raised his hand.

"Okay guys, let's hide." Hyoma ordered and everyone scattered around.

Hyoma trailed off behind Madoka while the others went to hide somewhere else. Madoka found a small cabin in which she hid. After staying inside the cabin for about forty seconds, she heard a knock on the door. With shaky hands Madoka opened it, revealing Hyoma standing outside.

"May I join you?" Hyoma asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh, sure. Come in."

They stood there for about one minute in silence. None of them spoke a word. Hyoma was staring at her the whole time, but Madoka didn't notice.

_She's so pretty, I can't resist it anymore. I have to tell her_.

"So… Madoka?" Hyoma started. "You know why I held this party?"

"Umm… Just to meet us?"

"Oh Madoka, you're so clueless. It wasn't because I wanted to meet Gingka and the others. It was because I wanted to meet _you_…"

"Me? But why me?" Madoka asked, startled.

"It's because… I like… Or maybe, love you!"

"What? Hyoma?!"

"You know, ever since I met you I have had a severe crush on you. I found ways to get near you and know you better. I can't leave Koma, so I thought maybe I should invite you guys over. The reason why I made everyone play hide and seek was only this. I couldn't think of a better idea." Hyoma chuckled.

"Well Hyoma… I liked the way you confessed." Madoka winked.

Hyoma smirked and kissed her lightly.

_No doubt, it really did turn out to be an amazing night_.

Hyoma and Madoka were so busy cuddling with each other that they hardly notice the slight banging on the door.

"Guys, open up. I've found everyone. Only you guys are left." Kenta shouted.

**Reviews would be appreciated and suggestions too. **

**X**


	6. MadokaXReji

**This one is especially for Hikari-the-nekoangel.**

**Enjoy!**

**MadokaXReji**

**She was never mine**

"I'm sorry but we are closed!" Madoka said as she tried to close the door of the Bey-Pit to the two fearsome looking men who stood outside wanting to come in. Suddenly, they held out a sack and rolled Madoka inside. It happened so quickly that it took some time for her to realize that she is being… _kidnapped_!

"What do you want from me?" Madoka cried as she was brought to the most hated person on Earth.

"Oh, we want nothing from you my child. All we want is to keep you as hostage. When Gingka gets to know that we have held you, I'm sure he'll come over to save you. And then, we'll transfer Pegasus' power in L-Drago, making it the strongest Beyblade of all." Doji said while emerging out of the shadows that surrounded him.

"Doji?! I should've known it is you." Madoka said.

"Reji, take her to the locker room and stay with her. Don't let her escape."

"Yesss S-sssir." Reji hissed.

He took Madoka's arm gently and took her to the locker room.

"Leave me, why you…" Madoka shouted and struggled to get free but it was of no use.

-At the Bey-Pit-

"Madoka, would you mind fixing Pegasus for me?" Gingka asked as he opened the door to the Bey-Pit.

"Madoka?" Gingka called out. It wasn't usual to see no one at the Bey-Pit.

Gingka called out her name several times but there was no answer. He even went to her room to see if she was there. Gingka started to worry now. Suddenly, his eyes met a small note that was lying on Madoka's working desk.

'_If you want to see you friend safe, then meet us at the Dark Nebula's headquarters._

_-Doji._'

This was what the note read. Gingka got furious. He squished the note between his palms and stomped his feet on the ground. He wanted to keep his friends safe. _'I'm coming to save you Madoka._' Gingka cried as he stormed out of the Bey-Pit and made his way to the Dark Nebula HQ.

-With Madoka-

"You think that Gingka will come to save you?" Reji asked Madoka, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm sure he will. He is my best friend and he never allows his friends to be in trouble." Madoka mocked.

"It… It kills me when you say that name." Reji said in a not so teasing tone.

"What do you mean? You're just jealous of him because he is a much better guy than you. He's better at Beyblading, better at looks, better in person and better at everything else…" Madoka went on but little did she know that it would hurt someone's heart deeply.

"Okay, just stop it!" Reji shouted, causing Madoka to shut her mouth at once. "Not… A… Single word about that guy now."

"B-But… W-Why not?"

"I told you it kills me when _you_ say that name." Reji cried, deepening his voice on the 'you' part. "I-I can't tell you why." Reji said when small tears started to appear in his non viewable eyes.

"Reji?!" Madoka whispered as she swiped away his tears with her soft hands. "What happened to you? And why can't you tell me?"

"Madoka… It hurts me when I see you with Gingka all the time. Even during battles you cheer for him only. When I was battling Gingka, I could hear you every time you advised him. I wished that I was in his place so you could cheer for me instead of him. Every time you spoke, my heart started to pound. I didn't know why this happened but you know love happens suddenly. And I lost my battle to Gingka partly because I got distracted every time I heard your voice. It was something my ears didn't want to hear. I wanted to hear _my_ name in your voice and not his." Reji made his long speech and Madoka listened to him carefully. She tried to understand every single word he spoke. He wasn't a bad guy after all.

Quickly changing the topic, Madoka said, "Reji… Why are you working for Doji? I know you have a good side in you. I know you have a heart that cares for others, so why not try to be good?"

"Working for Doji is not my choice, but I don't have any other option and I cannot tell you the actual reason to this."

"It's okay. I understand." Madoka said as she leaned in and kissed Reji for about thirty seconds on his cheek. Reji couldn't help it but blush furiously. He never knew this was coming.

To him, Madoka was a really nice girl who cares for everybody, regardless of who they are and what they have done.

Soon, Reji pulled her away. Although he was enjoying the sweet kiss but he pulled her away. Placing his hands on her shoulder, Reji said something that hurt but consoled Madoka at the same time.

"Thanks Madoka. But you belong to Gingka. I see the love for him in your eyes that is irreplaceable. So now, I would let you escape. This is the best for you and for me. You go out and look for Gingka while I stay here… trying to forget you, which I know I can't, and get scolded by Doji." Reji said when tears escaped his eyes at his last sentence. This caused Madoka to cry too.

"You are the best Reji. I will never forget you. Thank you… For everything!" Madoka exclaimed as she hugged him tightly and escaped through a secret tunnel that only Reji knew about.

As Madoka made her way out, Gingka was standing there, panting a little outside the building.

"Madoka?! You're okay." Gingka said as he hugged her. "But how did you…?"

Taking a one last look at the window through which Reji was staring down at her, she said, "A friend helped me escape."

Reji stood there watching the couple walk back to their places.

_She never really was mine_… Reji thought as he sobbed.

**Sorry for making Reji go a bit out of character but this is what I could think of. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**The next one is MadokaXZeo for Anna. Don't forget to leave your reviews and suggestions. **

**X**


	7. MadokaXZeo

**Your reviews previously were much appreciated. They make my day.**

**This one's for Anna. **

**MadokaXZeo**

**Best day ever**

Gingka and Madoka were travelling to America. They had to do some investigation. It was about a blader who had a microchip in which information regarding bladers was stored. It was surely in wrong hands and they had to bring it to safety. They knew who the guy was but getting the chip from him was extremely hard.

When the plane reached the airport, the passengers unloaded their bags and walked out of the plane. Waiting for Gingka and Madoka were Zeo, Toby and Masamune who waved at them, addressing where they had to come.

"Hi guys!" Toby was the first one to greet followed by Masamune and Zeo.

"Hey. It's so good to see you guys again." Gingka exclaimed as he shook hands with his friends.

"Hi everyone!" Madoka greeted as she waved at the trio.

"Here, let me carry it for you." Zeo said as he took Madoka's suitcase from her. Madoka didn't know why but she blush a little when their hands slightly touched each other's.

"T-Thanks Zeo." Madoka exclaimed.

Zeo smiled at her. To her, that smile was like no one else's before. It made her flutter. She never thought she would have such feelings with a guy like Zeo. It was true that he was charming, cute, really nice towards others and extra sweet towards Madoka.

She watched him as he carried her bag down the hallway. Outside the airport was a big limousine waiting for them. Toby's family was quite rich and they could afford one. The driver put everyone's bags at the back and drove away. Toby sat with the driver in the front seat while Masamune and Gingka sat at the second seat leaving Zeo and Madoka to sit together and alone.

"So, Madoka, you want me to show you around town tomorrow?" Zeo asked while smiling politely at her.

"Uh, yeah. But we're here for a mission and we have to accomplish it first." Madoka replied.

"One day won't hurt." Zeo smiled slyly.

When they reached their hotel, Gingka and Madoka went to their allocated rooms while Masamune, Toby and Zeo went back to their places after bidding goodbye.

The next day, Madoka woke up early. She wasn't able to sleep well. Maybe due to the change in place or particularly someone's odd or rather too sweet behavior towards her. Zeo was giving her way too much attention which she didn't really admire. But it was true that she was enjoying it too. She liked the idea of seeing the town with Zeo and she was looking forward to a good day as Zeo had said that he would show her around town today.

Sighing, Madoka got up from her bed and started to get ready. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that this day would turn out to be great. But she didn't know whether _he_ would show up or not. When Madoka was brushing her hair she heard a slight knock on the door. Assuming it might be Zeo; Madoka opened the door, revealing the person whom she had expected to be. Zeo was elegantly dressed up, not formally but he looked real cute. Madoka blushed when she glared at him. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with black long shorts, while Madoka wore a knee length blue skirt with a black top. Their clothes were much alike. It wasn't planned or something but was it a coincidence?

"You look cute Madoka." Zeo said as he greeted her.

"Thanks!" Madoka blushed. "And so do you."

"So are you ready for some fun?" Zeo winked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

As Madoka and Zeo walked out of the hotel they first went to the amusement park. Zeo bought the tickets for them and went to the haunted house first. The ride through the haunted house was quite scary for Madoka. She held onto Zeo the whole time and every time something scary came she would scream a little and hugged him just to be safe. Every time she hugged him he smirked but took her in his arms to make her feel safer.

After enjoying several rides in the amusement park they left for ice cream. Once again, Zeo paid.

"What flavor would you like Madoka?" Zeo asked.

"Umm… Chocolate and vanilla." Madoka replied.

"Oh, I would like the same. How about we share it in one bowl?"

"Yeah, that would be fine by me." Madoka smiled.

When the ice cream bowl filled with chocolate and vanilla scoops came to their table Zeo took the first bite from a spoon. Before Madoka could taste her part, Zeo filled a spoonful of chocolate ice cream and brought it close to Madoka's mouth.

"Open up." Zeo laughed. As Madoka opened her mouth for the ice cream to enter, a pair of lips entered her mouth instead. Shock was her first expression. She didn't know why but she enjoyed it. Zeo kissed Madoka lightly and so she kissed him back.

"This was better than the ice cream." Madoka smirked.

"Thanks for accompanying me Madoka. This was the best day of my life." Zeo thanked her and kissed her on the cheek.

"No. Thank you for making this day memorable." Madoka smiled, pecking him on the cheek in response.

**A/N: Leave your reviews and suggestions readers. And the next one is MadokaXKenta for Peggy-chan123. **

**X**


	8. MadokaXRyutaro

**MadokaXRyutaro**

**Hi guys! Alright so first of all… I am sorry Peggy-chan123 and resplandorrosa626 for not updating MadokaXKenta. Honestly, I couldn't think of a good idea, but I'm sure I will. If ANYONE has a good idea on MadokaXKenta, then please leave your ideas in the reviews because I really need them. **

**For those who don't know who Ryutaro is, please Google it. xP**

**This one's for Akira-of-the-wolves.**

**Love at first sight**

"That's another win!" Gingka screamed enthusiastically when he pulled off and another victory from Ryutaro, the Pieces wielder.

"That was great Gingka!" Kenta complimented.

"Yeah, congratulations Gingka." Madoka said, but she felt bad for Ryutaro as he fell down on one knee and felt disappointed at his lost. He wasn't expecting to lose this match.

"Hey guys, can we eat something? I'm really hungry." Gingka said while massaging his tummy a little.

"There is a nice restaurant here. We can have burgers there." Kenta exclaimed as Gingka cheered for burgers.

When Gingka, Madoka and Kenta were sitting on the table, munching their food, Madoka spotted Ryutaro passing by.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Madoka said and started following Ryutaro which was unnoticed by Gingka and Kenta.

"Ryutaro… Wait." Madoka cried as she followed him. In the process of following they were already out of the restaurant and very few people were to be seen around them.

"Huh?" Ryutaro moaned as he turned his face to see where that voice had come from. "Aren't you a friend of Gingka Hagane?" He asked, pointing his finger towards Madoka.

"Yes, I am. The name's Madoka, by the way."

"What do you want then?"

"I…I was hoping if I could help you a little. I mean, with some battling tips." Madoka stated taking out her laptop from her bag.

"Help? You want to help me? But you're a friend of Gingka. Why would you want to help an enemy?"

"You're not an enemy. We can… we can be friends. And I can definitely give you some tips on your Beyblade. I scanned it while you were battling Gingka and figured out that there is some room for improvement." Madoka commented. Her voice clearly indicated that she was eager to help him.

"Alright then…" Ryutaro started as he sat down on a bench nearby taking out his bey from his pocket. "What should be improved here?"

"This is not the place. We should head somewhere where no one could interrupt us. Let's get to that lodge." Madoka demanded causing Ryutaro to instantly get up from his seat.

"We are going to train here." Madoka exclaimed.

"_Train_ here? But you said that you'll just give me some tips on my bey." Ryutaro cried.

"Well, first I'm going to examine your bey, and then you'll train a little and based on your training and techniques, I will decide what improvement is to be done." Madoka explained.

"But you said you already examined it while I was battling Gingka."

"Do you want some tips or not?" Madoka cried furiously.

"Yes miss!" Ryutaro nodded his head quickly after considering the furious look on Madoka's face.

Madoka positioned her hand in front of Ryutaro and demanded for his bey. After hesitating a little, Ryutaro pulled out his bey from his pocket and handed it over to her. Unaware of what she'll do next, he sat down in one corner.

"Well… If you change its performance tip…" Madoka went on and Ryutaro listened to her instructions carefully. He wanted to become the strongest blader and getting some advice from a professional wouldn't hurt.

"I see. Thanks! Now with the training session." Ryutaro stood up and launched his bey towards the ceiling. His bey clashed into the ceiling and headed towards Madoka.

"Madoka! Look out." He screamed and jumped towards Madoka to push her aside ending up on top of her in the process. Ryutaro flushed beet red. Madoka just blinked her eyes when she saw Ryutaro's face very near to hers.

"I-I'm sorry Madoka." Ryutaro said, getting up trying to hide his blush and his embarrassing face.

"Uh… I see that your angle isn't quite right. You have to see where you're aiming." Madoka explained, getting up and quickly trying to change the topic. "Alright then, aim!"

"I-I can't!" Ryutaro said, hesitating a bit.

"Why not?" Madoka blinked her eyes once again.

"Because, y-you're sitting on my lap." Ryutaro exclaimed.

"W-What?" Madoka cried, immediately getting up to her toes. This time it was Madoka's turn to blush beet red.

"S-Sorry." Madoka apologized. "Okay, so now I have to just analyze your bey and collect some data on it t-" Madoka was cut off in midsentence when Ryutaro's lips touched her lips. She never expected this to happen. This was way too shocking for her. It took her some time to absorb the whole scene. Before she could respond to Ryutaro's actions he had already parted away. This was too much for her to take in. Never in her lifetime had she expected that her first kiss would be stolen away by Ryutaro. Well, it is a matter of fact that stolen was not the right word for the situation. The kiss gave her pure pleasure and nothing else. It was enjoyed by both of them.

And as for Ryutaro… It was like an involuntary action for him. He did it without his conscious control but whatever he did, he thinks he did it right. He himself was shocked on his actions but one thing was for sure, he did not regret it. He found Madoka really cute when she came forward to give him a helping hand. He felt grateful that he accepted it. After all, she was her first love. Describing their non-existing relationship, for now, as _love at first sight_ wouldn't be wrong.

"Thanks… for everything, Madoka!" Ryutaro exclaimed, picking up his bey and walking away leaving a totally confused Madoka staring at him.

**A/N:**

**If you don't really like the end or if it seems more like a cliffhanger then let me know cuz I can write a sequel for this part if you want me to, but if you think the ending's fine, then its well and good.**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews and suggestions for the upcoming chapters.**


	9. MadokaXKenta

**Firstly, special thanks to Anna for reviewing every time a new chapter comes up. You're the best!**

**And finally, this chapter is here. *Sighs* I took Anna's suggestion here and wrote it as more like a brother-sister relationship but it depends on you, how you take it.**

**Enjoy!**

**MadokaXKenta**

**You're a life saver**

Nemesis had been defeated. All the bladers who fought to save the world were now being taken to the hospital for the healing of their wounds.

-In the hospital-

"How is everyone feeling now?" Ryo asked when everyone was sitting in the waiting room after they had been bandaged.

"Everyone's feeling well I guess, except for Kenta." Madoka stated. "He is still in his room. They say his wounds are very deep and he is also mentally disturbed. I guess he took Ryuga's death quite hard on him." Madoka explained worry filled in her eyes.

"He'll be okay. Why don't you go check on him Madoka?" Ryo said.

Madoka left the other bladers in the waiting room and headed to Kenta's room. Kenta was sitting on his bed. He seemed to be in deep thoughts that he didn't notice Madoka enter the room.

"How are you feeling now Kenta?" Madoka asked while sitting beside him on the bed.

"Oh, Madoka!? I…I feel better, thanks!" Kenta exclaimed but his voice clearly indicated that he was not telling the truth.

Before Madoka could say something, she noticed tears building up in Kenta's eyes.

"Kenta, w-what happened?"

"N-nothing." Kenta exclaimed as he quickly rubbed off his tears with his hands.

"Look Kenta, I am worried sick about you here. Everyone is feeling better now and you're the only one whose wounds are still not healing. Whatever it is just let it out. You will feel better when you share your thoughts and feelings with someone." Madoka explained, hoping that Kenta would let it all out.

"M-Madoka…" Kenta cried and burst into tears. He leaned forward wanting to hug Madoka. He really wanted someone right now. He wanted to share his feelings with someone and let it all out. He needed a shoulder to rest his head on.

"It's okay Kenta. Cry all you want. Crying makes you feel better." Madoka said while rubbing his back. Kenta continued to sob. He sobbed for at least seven minutes until he felt better. Madoka stood by his side the whole time.

"M-Madoka… Ryuga was like a big b-brother to me." Kenta said in between sobs. "He made me realize that everyone has great strength in them, they just have to figure it out. Following Ryuga's advices made me, a weakling, strong enough that I was able to withstand Nemesis."

"Don't call yourself a weakling Kenta." Madoka said softly. "You've always had great potential inside you. I noticed it the day you trained hard with Benkei and defeated Hikaru. You really do have the spirit! I'm sure Ryuga will be glad to hand over L-Drago's power to you. He thought as you worthy enough for handling a legendary Beyblade. And now, you are one of the Legendary Bladers, Kenta."

"Y-you're right. But what about Ryuga?"

"Train even harder to get as strong as Ryuga and I know you can do it. You have a great talent hidden inside you, so just let it out, Kenta. Ryuga will be very proud to see you from up there." Madoka cheered.

"I will help you train, Kenta." Gingka winked. He had been standing in the doorway since Kenta had started crying. He wanted to help him out too.

"Gingka?" Madoka and Kenta said in unison.

"I will act as your older brother." Gingka claimed giving Kenta a thumbs up.

"Madoka… Gingka, you guys are the best!" Kenta said giving them both a thumbs up.

After a little conversation between the three, Gingka left the room. When Madoka was about to leave, Kenta called out, "Umm… Madoka? Thanks. I feel a lot better now. _You are a life saver!_" Kenta exclaimed, hugging Madoka tightly.

**I know this wasn't that good, but I tried. **

**Any suggestions for the next chapters? I have to do MadokaXMasamune too, but if you want me to do someone else, please let me know.**

**-Thanks!**


	10. MadokaXMasamune

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update.**

**On the request of Striker86 and for BlackCatNeko999 because I think she likes this pairing. **

**MadokaXMasamune**

"_He looks so cute when he's battling." _Madoka thought dreamily when she watched Gingka battle Kenta at the Bey Park.

Madoka had had a long time crush on Gingka but it seems like Gingka doesn't care. He is always so much into battling that he doesn't even recognize others' feelings. He was unaware of the fact that Madoka really likes him. All he wants to do is battle every single time. He never noticed why Madoka always fixes _his_ beyblade first, why she cares about him so much and most importantly, she's always there for him at the time of trouble.

Madoka's gaze followed his every single move. Instead of analyzing the data on her laptop, she kept a sharp watch on Gingka. But little did she know that a certain _someone_ was staring at her since she sat on that bench. She didn't know how much this guy loved her. The only guy she could think about was Gingka Hagane.

"Hey Madoka, may I sit here?" Masamune asked, interrupting Madoka's thoughts and bringing her back to reality.

"Oh sure, Masamune." Madoka shifted to the other side of the bench to give Masamune some space to sit. Masamune had doubts about Madoka liking Gingka and to confirm this, he asked her, "Don't you think Gingka is losing his bey spirit?"

"W-what? No way! He's totally amazing. He defeated all these bladers with ease and now he's going to defeat Kenta too." Madoka exclaimed.

Masamune didn't feel so good at this. He didn't know why but he didn't want Madoka to support Gingka so much.

"Whom do you want to win? Gingka or Kenta?" Masamune asked.

"Well… I know that Gingka will win. He is way stronger than Kenta." Madoka answered.

"That is not what I asked. I asked who you would like to win. Is it Gingka, or is it Kenta?" Masamune repeated.

"Gingka off-course!" Madoka replied quickly.

"Why not Kenta? He's your friend too. Plus, you've known him for a much longer time than you've known Gingka."

"…" This time, Madoka was speechless. He was right. She had known Kenta from a much longer time than she had known Gingka. But still, she wanted Gingka to win. But she can't tell Masamune the actual reason to why she wanted Gingka to win. He might think of her as a weird person. But what's wrong in it. Everyone falls in love once in a lifetime. If she could share her thoughts with Masamune, who happens to be a close friend, maybe she could get some advice on how to confess her love to Gingka. Although he was not a kind of person who knew so much about love but sharing her thoughts with her friend won't hurt, would it?

"Can I ask you something Madoka?" Masamune asked once again interrupting Madoka's thoughts and not giving her a chance to speak for this once.

"Sure thing." Madoka answered, not even giving a thought to what he might ask.

"D-Do you l-like G-Gingka?" Masamune stuttered at his statement, not really wanting to ask such a question but he wanted to know about Madoka's feelings.

"What?" Madoka was totally shocked. She never saw this coming. Her mouth opened wide at Masamune's question but she had to answer it one way or another.

"I-I don't. I mean I do… But…" Madoka didn't really know what she was saying. It all came out of her mouth without thinking. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Madoka, it's obvious. I mean the way you look at him and the way you have been staring at him since the last few hours makes it quite obvious." Masamune pointed out.

"Masamune… I was about to tell you about my crush on him but I don't know how am I going to confess to him. What if he doesn't return my feelings? You know he is into beyblading and that means _only_ into beyblading. He doesn't think about other stuff. I'm sure he is unaware of the fact that I like him and maybe he wouldn't even give a damn." Madoka exclaimed worry filled in her blue orbs.

Masamune didn't really want her to confess her feelings to Gingka when there was _someone_ else who wanted her so badly.

"Hey Madoka, let's go practice!" Masamune stated.

"Practice?" Madoka blinked in surprise.

"I'll pretend to be Gingka while you be yourself. Just confess your feelings to me… I mean, Gingka and get a reaction. What say?" Masamune winked.

Madoka thought of this idea as a really good one. "Okay, I'm up for this!"

"Let's go somewhere no one can see us." Masamune took Madoka's arm and made his way to another corner of the Bey Park. It was night already and the two stood in one dark corner of the Bey Park with the moonlight shining above them.

"Alright Madoka, you go first." Masamune said.

"Okay." Madoka sighed and took in a deep breath when she finally let it out. "Gingka… I-I wanted to tell you something. I…I love you Ging-" Madoka was cut off when a pair of lips touched hers. Was it Gingka? No one could really tell who it was as it was quite dark out there. Thinking it might be Gingka, Madoka kissed him back. All she felt was pleasure. Even if this wasn't Gingka, it was someone she felt good with. After all, the kiss seemed to be filled with true love. When they broke apart after thirty seconds Masamune placed a hand on Madoka's shoulder.

"How was that Madoka?" Masamune asked hoping she would give a positive reply.

"So it was you! B-but…"

"This is what my reaction would be if I was Gingka." Masamune exclaimed.

"I think I'll have to switch to someone else for my confession." Madoka winked and kissed Masamune once again.

**This wasn't really my best but please tell me how it was. Leave your reviews and suggestions.**

**Have a nice day!**


	11. MadokaXGingka

**Hi! Sorry for the late update. This is my first song fic. For those who don't know, the song is Hero by Enrique Iglesias. **

**Enjoy.**

**MadokaXGingka**

**Hero**

Madoka pulled a sigh when she finished fixing the last Beyblade. It was Kenta's Sagittario.

When she was about to clean up the mess, she heard a knock at the door to the Bey-Pit.

"Who could it be this late?" Madoka spoke to herself.

Scared a little, she reached out for the door knob and twisted it, revealing Gingka standing with a guitar in his hands.

"Gingka, what are you doing here this late?" Madoka asked, astounded.

"Madoka, I have been practicing this song lately. Would you please like to hear it?" Gingka asked in sweet tone.

Madoka couldn't resist his honey-coated voice so she let him in.

Gingka seated on the couch next to Madoka. He cleared his throat before he began to sing.

At first, he played soft music on the guitar before saying…

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?_

With this, he looked into Madoka's eyes, which looked back at him.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Gingka reached for Madoka's hair and gently pulled back a strand that was covering her eye, causing Madoka to giggle slightly.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

He raised his voice at this part and stared deeper into her eyes.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care. You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._

Gingka came closer to Madoka and started playing with her hair, ruffling it and twisting it.

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care. You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away._

At the almost ending of the song, he moved even closer to Madoka and brought her in for a chaste kiss. Madoka had to admit that she totally enjoyed the unexpected night, and the fact that Gingka was great singer. He did have other talents than Beyblade.

_I can be your hero. _

With this, he ended his song and hugged Madoka tightly.

This sure was a night!

**Man I'm terrible at song fics. Still, review please. And I want suggestions for the next pairing. **


	12. MadokaXNile

**For Chained Princess.**

**Chances**

It was now over.

It was finally over.

Yes, the Nemesis crisis was finally over and now, "Its time to party!" Gingka shouted, as he stepped onto the huge stage that surrounded one-quarter part of the WBBA's gigantic hall.

Bladers from all around the world were invited to celebrate the grand night. It was definitely a great achievement for them all to save the world from being destroyed in the hands of Rago.

Gingka, Benkei, Masamune and King were having a hamburger eating contest.

Yu and Tithi were trying to cheer Kenta up, who was still very shocked and gloomy about Ryuga's death.

Kyoya, Tsubasa and Dynamis were having an intense chat on 'Beyblades.'

Madoka, who had just entered the hall, went for the punch table, to get something to drink. Upon feeling a slight tap on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around, spilling the drink in the process, on the person who had tapped her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Nile. I'll clean this." Madoka apologized. Taking a napkin from the table behind, she rubbed it over Nile's wet shirt.

"I-it's okay, Madoka." Nile blushed, glancing down at Madoka's tiny hands, trying to clean up the mess she had made. He grabbed the piece of cloth from her hands, "I'll do it."

Embarrassed, Madoka said, "Again, I'm so sorry."

"It's totally okay. I'm the one who came out from nowhere and freaked you out." Nile assured, blaming himself for the whole situation.

"So you wanted to say hi?" Madoka asked, trying to change the topic.

"Actually…I…" Nile couldn't finish his sentence as a voice from behind interrupted him.

"Hey Madoka." Hikaru came rushing towards the brunette and embraced her in a warm, tight hug. "It has been quite a while, no?"

"It's so good to see you." Madoka replied.

Considering the fact that there was no chance for Nile to talk to Madoka privately anymore, he walked away. Although Madoka detected him leaving but she didn't say anything, instead, she kept on talking to Hikaru.

Nile made his way towards his old friend, Demure.

"Got your chance?" Demure asked, his arms folded across his chest, and his gaze, cemented to the ground.

Nile didn't answer. He just tilted his head to where Madoka was standing, talking to Hikaru. He kept on staring at her, until her eyes met his. _She just looked back at him._ Nile quickly averted his gaze, feeling completely embarrassed at the fact that he had been staring at her for long, and she just caught him.

"I never will." Nile finally answered Demure's question.

Demure placed a hand over his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I'm sure you will. You just have to stay strong."

"She's gone. Quick, it's your chance." Demure stated.

Nile looked up to see Madoka standing alone near the punch table. Hikaru was now gone.

Taking in a deep breath, Nile advanced towards the mechanic who soon got surrounded by a couple of boys. Aleksei, Jack, Damian and Argo had surrounded the small brunette. Thinking that they were her friends, and just want to have a little conversation with her, he once again walked away. This time, he didn't join Demure, but went up to the balcony that came when one passes the small room that cornered the hall.

Nile gaped up at the bright stars in the sky. He closed his emerald eyes letting the cold wind sway his hair in the dark night and the cool breeze prick against his tanned cheeks. As he shut his eyes, a picture appeared in his mind. The picture of the girl he…

"Someone, please save me!" A scream from behind was heard. It probably came from the room.

Nile hurried towards the small room, only to be met by some more shouts coming from the small brunette who was surrounded by four boys from before- Aleksei, Jack, Damian and Agro. Jack had clutched her cheeks while Damian and Argo had held each arm tightly. Aleksei was standing in front of her, asking her irrational questions.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Nile blurted out, upon taking in the whole scene in front of him.

This caused the other five people in the room to turn around and look at the Horuseus wielder.

"What do you want from her?" Nile readied a fist.

"That is none of your business." Aleksei stated, trying to ignore the enrolled fist. Before Aleksei could get back to 'business', he felt a throbbing pain in his cheek. Nile had punched his face, causing his glasses to fall to the ground first, followed by Aleksei himself, totally knocking him out.

Nile didn't even get a chance to speak, when Argo rolled up his sleeves, and before Nile could muster up the courage to give him a punch too; a rain of fists came down to his face, causing deep red blood to sprout out of his mouth. Before he could make a good comeback, he felt something extremely hard piercing through his stomach. Damian had kicked his stomach hard, causing him to wince and pain and fall down to his knees. This also caused him to spit some blood out of his already half-bleeding mouth. Although Nile had completely lost his senses for a while, but he could hear Madoka screaming, "Stop it!"

"Useless." Jack muttered, as he gripped the unconscious Aleksei on his back and left with the other two boys.

Madoka and Nile were the only two left in the small room now. A pool of blood surrounded Nile's motionless body, giving it a real horror scene to watch. Madoka knelt down to her knees where Nile was lying. She stroked his hair gently and called out his name several times but there was no answer. "Nile." Madoka whispered once again, but there came no reply, yet again. Recalling what Nile had done for her, a lone tear escaped Madoka's ocean blue eyes, landing on Nile's forehead. Feeling something roll down his forehead, Nile slowly opened his eyes, causing Madoka to stare at him in awe and happiness. She was so happy that he was alright. Or was he…?

"Madoka…" Nile mumbled. Madoka grasped his hand tightly in hers, assuring him that she was here.

"Y-you saved me Nile. Thank you so much!" Madoka said in between sobs.

"Shh-" Nile placed a finger on her lips, telling her to stop with all the thank yous.

"Those beasts; they are going to pay." Madoka clenched her fists.

"They did what they had to. I have very less time now, Madoka." Nile spoke up, trying to sit up, but failed at every attempt.

"Don't say that Nile."

"It's true. As for me, let me tell you something that I had been longing to tell you." Nile coughed. "I think I'm the luckiest person on Earth to spend the last moments of my life with the girl I love." And with that he closed his eyes…permanently.

Madoka's eyes widened in shock at first, but then turned teary when she realized that Nile was gone. _Gone forever. _Heavy tears fell from her eyes, landing on Nile's body. She placed her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat slow down and then suddenly coming to a halt.

She was awe struck at the fact that Nile loved her. She had never even thought that someone like Nile would love her. She kissed his forehead for one last time.

One thing was for sure though; Madoka would've definitely accepted him if he was alive right now, because of what he had done for her. He had saved her from being harassed by four dreadful boys, and had put his own life at risk for it.

* * *

Days and months passed- everyone was quite stunned over Nile's death and they accepted it as a mere accident. Madoka didn't mention about his cause of death to anyone and remained silent whenever his 'sudden death' topic was brought up. Think of it as rude- no. Nile didn't confess or showed any signs of liking towards her earlier. She was sure he didn't want to tell about his liking to anyone that was the reason why Madoka remained silent.

In Madoka's dictionary, Nile was the definition of a true hero.

* * *

**I ended it this way because I believe Chained Princess is a fan of tragic endings. Sorry if I'm wrong though. **


	13. MadokaXDamian

**MadokaXDamian**

**For CalyptoTheDarkKnight.**

**Some people never change**

"Look what we have here." A sly smile escaped the short, blue haired lad's lips.

"What did you do to him?" Madoka held Gingka in her arms, trying to bring him back to consciousness. She gave the blue haired bloke a deathly stare, cursing him for what he had done to her best friend.

"Oh he'll be fine. For now, you come with me." Damian held out a hand for the brunette to take, but she shook her head immediately.

"You think I'll leave him here all alone? Not happening." Madoka carefully rested the redhead on the cold, dark floor.

Madoka was in Hade's City, trying to bring an unconscious Gingka, back to consciousness. While they were running away from the Spiral Core; after destroying it, Gingka was quite ahead of her. She asked him to slow down a bit, but he never listened. As soon as he went out of sight, Madoka paced up, finally catching up to Gingka, who was sprawled on the floor, completely unconscious. The moment she shook him, trying to wake him up, she heard a mischievous laugh coming through the shadows. It was Damian- someone, whom she never admired.

"According to Ziggurat's orders, I charged him with a Taser. It wasn't that intense so he'll be up in an hour or so." Damian informed as if it was no big deal.

"An hour!?" Madoka half screamed.

"It isn't _that_ long. Now come on, I want to show you something in the meantime." Damian once again held out a hand, but Madoka shook it away.

"I'm not leaving Gingka here." Madoka declared, causing the Kerbecs wielder to now rile up.

Trying his best to remain calm, Damian tried one more time, "You've got to come with me. Your friend is safe, I can promise you that. Now come on."

"Where?" Madoka raised an eyebrow, half believing Damian over the 'your friend is safe' part.

"Come on." This time, without hesitation, he took Madoka's arm and helped her up. He led her through the dark passages inside the city, leading her to a long spiral staircase.

Panting heavily, Madoka cried, "We have to climb up these?"

"Yes. It'll be worth it." With that he once again took Madoka's arm and keeping her close behind, he climbed up the spiral staircase.

"I… can't walk anymore." Madoka panted in halfway up to the top.

Damian, who still had full energy in him, picked Madoka up, and carried her to the top, bridal style. She blushed furiously at his act. Was this really the butt-kicking Damian she knew? How did he become so nice all of a sudden? _Well, not nice really, he did traumatize Gingka. _

Upon reaching the rooftop, Damian carefully put Madoka down, letting her admire the whole scene in front of her. Her ocean-blue orbs progressed here and there, mentally appreciating the whole city scene. The whole Metal Bey City was visible from up there. Madoka had never seen anything like this before. As it was night time, small orange-yellow lights sparkled, adding more beauty to the scene. Huge stadiums were visible and the clinging of beys was also heard.

"It's beautiful!" Madoka commented, her eyes still stuck to the view. She tried to look for her shop, but it wasn't visible- obviously.

She was about to turn around to Damian, to thank him for bringing her up here, and allowing her to view such a beautiful sight, when all of a sudden, they heard a blast.

"What was that?" Madoka turned around to where Damian was standing.

"Must be another blast by Ziggurat." Damian shrugged it off.

"When will he stop this?" Madoka screamed.

"He does what he desires." He replied, with a straight look.

"Why don't you stop him?" Madoka questioned, once again, hoping for a good answer, or something like, 'I want to stop him', but all of Madoka's predictions and change of mind about the blue haired guy changed in an instant.

"Even if he destroys the world, I won't get bothered by it, so why care to stop him?" Damian exclaimed, causing Madoka to glance at him in awe.

She pushed him aside and made her way down the staircase.

"Wait…" Damian called out, and Madoka stopped in her footsteps.

"For a moment, I thought you're not like Ziggurat and the others. But there is no difference between you and them." Madoka shouted, giving him the in-your-face look.

Damian wanted to explain, but he never got the chance. Madoka had already run down to where Gingka was.

Damian stood there, regretting what he had said. He never got the chance to tell her why he was working for Ziggurat.

Maybe one day, he will get a chance.

* * *

**I don't really ship them, so sorry for the lack of fluff. And this wasn't really a romance fic. I just wanted to keep everyone in character.**


	14. MadokaXJulian

**For the guest reviewer.**

**MadokaxJulian**

**Not so unexpected**

Surfing through her mini laptop, Madoka clicked open her inbox, only to find out that she had received an e-mail from none other than _Julian Konzern._

Raising an eye-brow, she read what Julian's message had stated.

_Hey, Madoka. It has been quite a while, don't you think?_

Placing her slender fingers on the keyboard, Madoka typed;

_Hi! I'll agree to that._

_So, is there some sort of tournament going on or about to be held? Do let me know, the boys will surely be excited to join._

Just after two minutes, Madoka received a reply, asserting,

_You really think that's the reason why I e-mailed you? There is no competition going on at the moment._

_By the way, how's everyone? How's Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu and the other bladers? And how are _you_?_

As soon as the e-mail received sound buzzed, Madoka once again, clicked on it to read Julian's answer. Typing her reply, she wrote:

_Well, I did think there was some important event coming up, when I first got your message. Guess not everyone's so hooked up with Beyblading._

_Everyone's good. How's everyone there? Wales, Sophie, Klaus and you- all good?_

As Madoka typed away, she observed the former members of team Gan Gan Galaxy, all battling one another at the small stadium. There was so much clamor- clashing of Beyblades, Gingka and Masamune constantly blaming one another for losing the tag-team battle, Yu running around like an annoying kid, and Tsubasa trying to get a hold of him.

Standing up from the bench, Madoka decided to head towards the Bey Pit where she can get some peace.

The moment she placed her laptop and the working desk, she received a response.

_Yep, everyone's fine. We don't really have much to do here. I spend most of my time at the courtyard, playing golf. Yes, I'm learning it. I think one should always have skills in stuff other than Beyblade._

Quite intimidated by his response, Madoka replied,

_I totally agree with you. Gingka and the others just don't understand this. I wish you were here to teach them a thing or two._

The e-mail receiving sound once again whirred, revealing a reply:

_I know you can't see me, but I'm laughing so hard right now. Oh Madoka, you really seem to need a relaxing time right now._

Sighing, Madoka keyed,

_Tell me about it. Oh, by the way, how are you and Sophie getting along?_

She giggled a little, as she got the next message.

_What do you mean? There is nothing going on between the two of us._

Writing her answer, Madoka chuckled,

_Come on, Julian. Don't act so clueless. I clearly know that you like Sophie, don't you?_

Desperately waiting for a reply, Madoka read,

_Sorry to burst you bubble, Madoka, but you are clearly mistaken; Sophie is only a good friend, and that is all. I never thought of her being as more than a friend, neither did she._

This sure was shocking for her. She always thought that Julian had a thing towards Sophie, but she was wrong.

_Really? But I thought Sophie and you were perfect for one another._

Julian on the other hand, chuckled at the brunette's reply, before writing,

_Sophie is only a friend, I can assure you that. But there is someone else whom I like._

He could feel his cheeks getting flushed, the moment he typed this.

_Is that so? Who is the lucky girl? Is she from a royal family? Or the daughter of another King- theoretically, a princess?_

Madoka hummed, while she waited for an answer, which was…

_No. She lives in a different country and I'm sure she doesn't know that I like her._

Curiosity getting at its peak, Madoka asked,

_Have you ever talked to her? Does she know you?_

Letting out a heavy sigh, Julian relaxed himself on his chair and typed away:

_Yes, she knows who I am and I have met her before; during the World Championships, that is. I'm not definite whether she likes me back._

Upon hearing the message received sound, Madoka immediately unfolded her arms and typed along,

_Don't worry. I'm sure she likes you back. After all, who can deny the Royal Highness?_

Blushing slightly at Madoka's comment, he responded:

_Please don't refer me to as royalty. I like being a normal guy, just like the others._

Laughing at his reply, Madoka wrote,

_What does she look like?_

His heart pounding at an extremely fast rate, Julian typed the message with shaky fingers.

_Uh… she has short brown hair, beautiful aquamarine eyes and a fair skin. She is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life._

Madoka's heart skipped a beat when she read Julian's text. The appearance of the girl undoubtedly matched Madoka's appearance. But how could he love her?

'Is he- no! Come on, Madoka. He can't practically love you! You're just an ordinary girl. He has the royalty and the fame. You are _just_ an ordinary mechanic.' Madoka told herself.

_If I could, I would definitely help you in confessing your love to that girl._

Eyes popping as wide as snooker balls and mouth dropping into a jaw drop, Julian gulped, as he typed,

_I'm afraid that's not possible, but thank you very much, Madoka._

Eagerly wanting to help, Madoka entered the following words,

_Did you ever confess to her? Even if you did, what did she say?_

Julian shrugged as his fingers swayed on the keypad, writing,

_I never made a move. Maybe I was too afraid._

Giggling softly, Madoka typed as fast as she could-

_You should try. You never know what might come up next._

Smirking, Julian responded,

_Do you love me?_

At first, Madoka stared at the laptop screen in awe, but then sneering faintly, she wrote;

_I thought you'd never ask._

_._

_._

_._

_Of course I do! You think I'm that incompetent, that I would recognize a guy's love for me? You got me wrong, Julian Konzern._

_An ordinary mechanic being proposed by a Prince is like… huge!_

_P.S: Sorry for the dots. I just wanted to add a little suspense._

Raging with joy, a wide grin appeared on Julian's face, indicating his level of happiness.

_You have no idea how excited I am right now._

_Don't ever consider yourself as an ordinary girl again, Madoka Amano! For me, you're a gorgeous girl, who can win anyone's heart- that's what I think._

_So, when do I get to meet my lovely mechanic?_

Her lips turning into a soft, yet beautiful smile, Madoka wrote her final message, before packing her bags.

_Of course, next stop: _Europe.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Do leave a review if you did.**


End file.
